


Тони злится

by Fandom_Medic_2017



Series: Level 6 Special Quest [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017
Summary: Всегда находятся... изобретатели.





	Тони злится

Тони злится.

Тони смотрит на старую больничную койку — типичную такую, пододеяльник с заплаткой, провалившаяся сетка — и неимоверно злится. 

Нет, ну надо же было залезть ему в мастерскую, пока там еще телепортатор в стадии сборки! И ведь покопался еще, паршивец... 

Тони наклоняется и треплет спящего пацана по затылку. Гений малолетний, папаша Говард бы его побрал. Умудрился же допилить передатчик всего за полночи — а потом сам на платформу и полез. 

Тони задумывается. 

Приказ Джарвису никого не пускать — раз. 

Заблокированные двери мастерской — два. 

Замок на этих самых дверях — три. 

Видеонаблюдение — четыре. 

Бронированные стекла — пять... 

Ну да что там какие-то бронированные стекла — паучкам. Особенно гениальным, непоседливым и любопытным. Знать не знающим о технике безопасности, а уж тем более о ручной настройке места назначения. 

Конечно. Аляска, потеря сознания, обморожение, больница — и мальчишке еще повезло, что обнаружили его раньше прилета Тони. Разумеется, в паучьем костюме есть маячок, но изобретательные дураки никогда не переводились, и мальчишка отключил его ровно за полчаса до самоубийственной попытки (успешной, кстати) забраться на восьмидесятый этаж Старк-тауэр, разбить окно и на полночи закопаться в системах. 

А потом забыть указать конечную точку и улететь в глушь Аляски, в глубокий сугроб, пролежать в нем полчаса, отморозить уши и быть найденным лишь по счастливой случайности. 

Тони вздыхает. Злость медленно исчезает, сменяясь интересом. Система работает — пусть первое испытание было проведено так... по-варварски, но работает, и все мысли его вдруг устремляются домой, к мастерской. 

Развернувшись, он выходит из палаты. Все, что нужно — перевезти мальчишку в нормальную больницу, оплатить медицинскую страховку, — сделает Пеппер. Костюм же отобрать Тони сможет и позже. Пожалуй, это будет наиболее подходящее наказание за излишнее любопытство. 

А что он был здесь, отчего-то переволновавшись, — мальчишке и вовсе знать незачем. 

Уходя, он не учитывает одного-единственного момента: медсестры на посту отделения, в котором лежит Паркер, любят смотреть телевизор, а уж Железный Человек и вовсе их общий кумир. Поэтому о его визите мальчишка узнает в первую же минуту после пробуждения. 

Впрочем, даже если бы Тони знал об этом, то проигнорировал данный факт как несущественный. Такие уж они... изобретатели.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Тони злится"


End file.
